Corporate Alliance
The Corporate Alliance is a long-time member of the CIS, making preparations to go independent. The Corporate Alliance's goal is to make sure than no one company can hold a monopoly or price gouge the galaxy's beings of all their hard earned credits. Description At one time, the reputation of the Corporate Alliance was one of ruthless factions ironically only looking out for their own profit margins. Leadership fell into the hands of the financial wunderkind Horley Cyan, who built the faction up from practically nothing into a major trading organization. After a successful period of leadership, Horley left the Corporate Alliance to move onto greater heights within the Confederacy itself, leaving his trusted Vice President, Bren Morgarr, in charge of the faction. Once again Bren was at the helm assisted by his Transport Director, now Vice President Garven Stalwart. The trade department continued to excel and the Transport department boomed. After an unfortunate illness, Bren left the Corporate Alliance to the Mon Calamari Garven Stalwart. Garven now lead this group assisted by yet another Bren trainee from Renketsu, Gariad Highflier. With all these two had learned from both Bren and Horley over the years the Corporate Alliance still stood strong with honesty, integrity, and a stringent anti thievery stance. But misfortune was to strike again. Gariad Highfler was forced to take a leave of absence for personal reasons and Garven lead the Faction alone during this time. When Gariad returned, he resigned as Vice President but continued as a dedicated Logistics Captain. Garven now looked for new assistance in running Corporate Alliance and he found it in Jacob Jansen, who had already proven himself by taking over Gariads other role as Deputy Head of Logistics during his absence. In Year 7, after bringing the Corporate Alliance back into prosperity, Garven left the faction to take care of himself and his family, leaving Krayt Fel in control of the Alliance. Fel worked to expand the member base and improve the faction overall efficiency. He used the vast resources the Confederacy had to offer to make the Alliance more influential in the Galactic Trade Market. With its unsteady past, the Alliance was finally moving sown a path to stability. Good things dont always last, and, in year 8, the Corporate Alliance underwent a major change. With its member base and assets mostly absorbed by the Trade Federation and the Confederacy at large, the Alliance was sold to Rand Axim, proprietor of the extremely popular Galactic Gaming Corporation gaming holosite. The faction saw little growth during this period, but was successful in maintaining its Factionhood and keeping the Dream of the founders alive. Late in Year 9, when most had forgotten the once powerful Corporate Alliance, Siejo Kutol purchased the faction from Mr. Axim. Determined to bring the faction back to glory, Kutol took what he saw as necessary steps to improve the faction as a whole, and hopefully bring it back to its former glory. Structure The Corporate Alliance is divided into three departments: Trade, Logistics and Security. Each department is headed by a director, that, along with the Chief Magistrate and Vice-Magistrate, make up the ruling Alliance Directorate. Category:Factions